


The Betrayal~Eret

by idiotsandwhich27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotsandwhich27/pseuds/idiotsandwhich27
Summary: An Eret oneshot. Only the best for our biconI am open to suggestions.I hope you like it!If you do please consider kudos, you don't have to. It's free and you can always undo it if you want! :)
Kudos: 21





	The Betrayal~Eret

An AU in which Y/N is part of the DreamSMP and apart of L'Manberg.

Tears stung in your eyes. Your computer screen became blurred by the water pooling up and streaming down your face. The big red You Died screen was still up on your screen. Thank god you weren't streaming. Nobody needed to see your blotchy red face. 

He had promised you. He had promised you he would be with you till the end. This was the end, wasn't it. That stupid cute son of a bitch promised me. At this point, your screen had gone black. Noticing this you shook your mouse and clicked the respawn button. 

Tommy's raging voice rang through your headphones. Shit. You were still on the call. You covered your mouth to stifle the sobs. Then you remembered there was a mute button. You idiot. Everybody already had to listen to Tommy screaming, they didn't need to hear you crying too. Everyone else was streaming. Streaming and screaming. 

You were such a baby. Eret's baby. 

Nobody was crying except you. This meant too much. Too much to you. You got up and reached for the lock on your door, forgetting your headphones were plugged into the computer. Your head whipped back and you stumbled forward.

"FUCK"

The headphones flew off of your head as gravity took control of you. Crying in pain as you landed on the floor. You heard running down the hall. You turned the lock, just in time as he tried to push it open. Instead of the door swinging open, the handle rattled as you heard him say

" Y/N ARE YOU OK?! "

You couldn't answer. You were clutching your bleeding knee with your good arm, clamping down on your trembling lip. 

"FUCK"l

" Y/N PLEASE WHAT"S WRONG, WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED "

You could hear Tubbo calling your name through your fallen headphones. You stumble on your way up to grab them. Plopping them down on your head and falling into your chair. 

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to check on you, cause ya know, um you and Eret..." Tubbo replied

He was so sweet. Always checking up on you. You smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm all good Tubbs, thanks. I'm gonna take a break though. I just... ya know"

Everyone on the call knew. It's hard enough when you get betrayed by a friend. Even harder when you live with that friend. Even harder when that friend is more than a friend. They all said their goodbyes in some way or another. But the crowd didn't know. Imagine the drama. 

You sat down on the beanbag on your floor, covering your eyes and recalling how you and Eret became. 

Eret and I were already friends by the time he moved to California. You had lived there your whole life though. You remember the first thing that happened. 

Feeling nervous, you stood foot bouncing up and down, 7th cup of coffee in hand. You took a long sip as you watched the airport corridor. You were about to meet Eret in real life. Maybe he would let you touch that floor of hair...

No. That's weird. We are just friends. 

All those thoughts left your mind as he strode through the runway doors. Tall, dark, handsome. He looked even better in real life. You stood and stared. You watched as he walked up to you smiling that smile. 

"Well are you just gonna keep staring or are you gonna give me a hug?"

You gave him the hug. You spent almost every day together after that. Soon a friendship turned to something more.

Your thoughts were interrupted by your throbbing arm. You realized you needed to get that checked out. Time to do the inevitable. You stood up and walked over to your door. You heard scrambling on the other side. That stupid boy was sitting at our door, wasn't he. You turn the lock slowly. The door flings open and almost hits you. 

Eret jumps on you in a bear hug

"I SWEAR TO GOD Y/N ARE YOU OK, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, YOU" 

He was cut off

"OW" 

He immediately backed off hands in the air, a stunned look on his face. You clutch your arm as you push past him into the hall, shoving him aside coldly. You make your way to the bathroom down the hall as Eret stands behind you bewildered. You step into the pristine-looking bathroom and glance down at your leg. It's covered in blood, from a huge cut on your knee. The bathroom door swings open as you are cleaning off the dried blood. 

"Y/N are you ok? That looks bad. Let me help"

Eret reaches for the wet rag but you turn away from him, proceeding to go back to cleaning your leg. He stands in sad silence and watches as you bandage up your knee, and ace wraps your arm. (I am an ace wrap master) Finished, you clean up after yourself. This whole time Eret is just standing in the doorway staring at you. 

You try to brush past him again but he is a tall boi and stops you. He grabs you by the hands and looks at you. You advert your eyes. He grabs your chin and forces you to look at him. 

"I'm sorry Y/N" 

He puts his arms around you as you nestle your face into his shoulder. You were trying not to cry but you couldn't help it. You broke into sobs as you stayed in his arms. 

"I love you Y/N"

"Wh... why did you do it"

"You know I would never betray you in real life... you know that right"

"why"

"The content my dude"

You burst into laughter as you shakily pushed yourself away from his embrace. Poking at his chest you say 

"Don't you ever -poke -ever -poke- ever- poke- do that in real life. Do you understand?"

Eret smiled 

"Yes dearest"

You smiled and went back to hugging him.

After a couple of minutes, he whispered into your ear. 

"I love you Y/N"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I hope you like this, I am always open to suggestions or comments. I tried to keep this one as gender-neutral as possible because it's a Y/N one and because Eret is our Bicon :3. Thanks for reading!
> 
> 1050 words
> 
> Luv ya all <3
> 
> \- Lonely Eef who just wants cuddles, that's why she wrote this.


End file.
